tersesat yang menyesatkan
by hootkeiji
Summary: Tersesat memang menyebalkan, tapi tak apa lah sekali-kali melakukan hal menyesatkan. [ kagehina ]


tersesat yang menyesatkan

Haikyuu! hanya milik Furudate Haruichi seorang, saya hanya meminjamnya untuk kebutuhan yang ena.

30 Day Writing OTP Challenge Day 1 : getting lost somewhere

* * *

" _Kita tersesat."_

Pemuda bersurai oranye yang sedari tadi mengekori Kageyama ber-huh ria. Wajahnya memucat kala berhasil mencerna kalimat sang _rival_ di otaknya yang pas-pasan.

"Jadi kita harus apa, Kageyama?"

Kageyama melirik ke samping dimana Hinata menundukkan kepala dengan ekspresi khawatir pada wajahnya. Ia terus menengok ke sekeliling berharap tidak ada makhluk dari dunia lain yang mencoba menakuti-nakuti. Merasa kesal, lantas Kageyama menjitak kepala oranye Hinata dengan keras. Membuat pemuda pendek itu meraung kesakitan sambil melompat-lompat.

" _Boge!_ Sebaiknya kunci mulutmu rapat-rapat sebelum para hantu memakanmu! Kau berisik sekali," Kageyama menggertakkan gigi. Pandangannya mulai mengawasi sekitarnya. Sementara Hinata yang termakan perkataan Kageyama memilih untuk membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

Pemuda bersurai kelam itu menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya kasar.

Kalau saja ia tidak ikut serta dalam acara bodoh yang dibuat para _senpai-_ nya, Kageyama sekarang pasti sudah terlelap di balik _futon_ miliknya yang nyaman.

Dan lagi-lagi ia menyesal, karena _partner_ nya malam ini ialah Hinata yang luar biasa bodoh dan penakut. Kageyama mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hei, _boge,_ kau kenapa?"

Bukannya mau peduli, tapi gerak-gerik Hinata membuatnya terganggu. Bagaimana tidak, ia terus memekik tertahan dan tubuhnya bergetar, serta tatapannya selalu mengarah pada semak-semak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Hinata,"

Hinata menengok Kageyama dengan gerakan lambat, telunjuknya mengarah pada sesuatu. Kageyama menatap Hinata sekilas sebelum mengikuti arah telunjuk si pemuda oranye.

Kageyama sontak melebarkan kedua matanya saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menerjang Hinata dan mendekapnya, membawa tubuh mungilnya menjauh dari sana.

"Hmmphh, hmphh!"

Hinata yang ada di dekapan Kageyama meronta, ia menarik dan mencakar lengan Kageyama yang membekap mulutnya erat. Kageyama gusar, dirinya panik. Berkali-kali ia memastikan ke belakang bahwa sosok itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Atau lebih baik kalau 'dia' menghilang saja.

 _Srakk_

"Jangan bicara satu katapun," Bisik Kageyama di telinga Hinata yang kini meronta minta dilepas.

 _Srakk srakk_

Kedua bahu Kageyama menegang, ia berusaha tidak membuat suara sedikit saja, ia bahkan tidak berani lagi menengok ke balik pohon di belakangnya.

Hinata yang masih didekapnya tidak lagi meronta, melainkan diam membisu. Tetapi dalam jarak sedekat ini Kageyama dapat merasakan suhu tubuh mungil itu menurun dan ia gemetaran.

Dengan suara sepelan mungkin, Kageyama berbisik pada Hinata tepat di samping telinganya dan mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Membuat tubuh Kageyama semakin menempel di balik punggung si oranye.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Merasakan hembusan nafas di telinganya, Hinata sontak menggeliat geli karena titik sensitifnya dipermainkan. Hinata kesal, ia pikir Kageyama sedang mencari kesempatan di dalam kesempitan, seakan-akan pemuda jangkung itu sedang melecehkannya. Tanpa disadarinya, ia mendesah dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Nghh!"

 _SRAKK_

"Bodoh!"

"Mmhh,"

Kedua iris madu Hinata membelalak lebar, apa yang dia lihat sekarang sangatlah gila. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Kageyama yang sangat dekat dalam jarak seperti ini. Kageyama, pemuda itu tidak lagi membungkam Hinata dengan tangannya, melainkan bibirnya.

Surai oranyenya dijambak, kepalanya mendongak. Membuat Kageyama lebih leluasa untuk melumat bibir merah si pendek. Melumatnya kasar, dihisap bibir bawahnya. Digigitnya bibirnya agar pemuda oranye itu mau membuka mulut secara paksa. Dijelajahi isi mulutnya yang entah kenapa terasa manis.

Lidah amatir Kageyama membelit lidah Hinata untuk berdansa. Ia jilat, hisap, dan ia pelintir lidah itu hingga pemiliknya mendesah tanpa suara, hanya dengan hembusan nafas yang membangkitkan nafsu remaja milik Kageyama.

Persetan jika ada yang memergokinya, biar mereka bercumbu dahulu. Merasakan apa yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan, sesuatu yang tidak lazim dan tabu untuk sepasang remaja yang berkelamin sama. Sebentar saja, daripada melihat keduanya bertengkar terus lebih baik mereka bergulat di ranjang.

* * *

"Kalian kemana saja, heh? Tersesat di hutan belantara semalaman, dan sesosok hantu menemani malam kalian yang menakutkan?"

Pemuda tinggi berkacamata tertawa meledek, di sebelahnya pemuda bersurai hijau lumut dengan bintik di wajah terkekeh pelan.

"Sudahlah, Tsukki.."

Kageyama hanya mengacuhkan mereka, hidungnya mendengus kasar. Ia memutar bola matanya malas. Saat ini ia tidak ingin menanggapi Tsukkishima yang gemar sekali menebar garam.

Ia melirik ke samping, sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk seringai tipis yang hampir tidak kelihatan.

"Ja-jangan tatap aku dengan tatapan mesum begitu, Bakageyama!"

Wajah mungil itu memerah, bibirnya mengerucut. Hinata membuang wajahnya tanpa berniat membalas tatapan Kageyama.

"Huh, siapa yang kau panggil mesum? Ku kira kau mau lagi berci-"

"DIAM, BAKAGEYAMA!"

Sepulang dari kamp pelatihan, Hinata memohon pada Daichi untuk tidak mengizinkan Kageyama mengikuti latihan esok hari dan hari-hari selanjutnya sambil menangis. Dan tentu saja hal itu menuai protesan Kageyama yang mengancam akan mencium Hinata sesering mungkin kalau ia tidak diperbolekan berlatih. Tidak buruk baginya jika mencium bibir si pendek, toh ia mulai menikmatinya. Atau bahkan menyukainya?

Tersesat memang menyebalkan, tapi tak apa lah sekali-kali melakukan hal menyesatkan.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
